


The First Choice

by Scarlet_Skies



Series: One Choice Begets Another [1]
Category: Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Failed Relationship, M/M, Multi, RuoRen, WenQi, no happy ending, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Skies/pseuds/Scarlet_Skies
Summary: Wen Ruohan, young heir to the powerful Qishan Wen Sect, knew that he needed to make a decision. He couldn't dawdle on it any longer, not with the elders breathing down his neck. A'Ren could not bear him a child, so he only did what was reasonable and took a wife. He had decided for both of them.
Relationships: Wen Ruohan/Lan Qiren, Wēn Ruòhán/Original Female Character(s)
Series: One Choice Begets Another [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555081
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	The First Choice

Wen Ruohan knew reality better than his younger lover did. He knew that there was very, very little that he or A'Ren could do to change the Wen Elders decisions, even if his weakling of a Father told him otherwise. _Marry the Lan and you will have a lifetime of happiness and love_ , the old man crowed at him when he learned of their relationship.

It was truly a surprise for the Wen heir when he remembered his father's displeasure of the other major clans and their tiresome tirades of righteousness, traditions, and propriety.

Then again, his father was one of those brainless romantic types who couldn't see the world for what it truly is because of their fantasies.

Ever the realist, Wen Ruohan pointed out the obvious flaw in his father's opinion.

"You can take one of your siblings' children as your own to carry the lineage."

"Enough, Lord Wen. Do not inculcate your foolishness on to the Young Master." One Elder cut in, expression severe as he glared. "Do not forget that the Young Master has duties he must fulfill if he is to become the sect leader."

"The child would still be a Wen; It is not an iron-clad rule of the clan." his father said pointedly, the tone ever so slightly indignant as he frowned at the Elder's interruption.

"Since Founder Wen, every leader of this great house has been of the Sect Leader's bloodline to ensure our purity. It is merely unfortunate that the late Lord Wen only had one son and no capable daughters to succeed him."

Wen Ruohan slapped his hand against the table, the crash reverberating loudly through the sterile silence of an otherwise lively audience chamber.

"Enough. As the situation is, my relations with Lan Qiren are... on hold... till after that woman begets me a child. There will be no further discussions on this."

His tone left no room for argument as he commanded the situation to an end. His sorry-excuse for a father gave him a look, one-part disappointed and another part pitying, before he swept out of the room in his grandiose red and white robes.

Idiocy.

One day, A'Ren will understand and they can put this rubbish behind them. He can't be so naïve as to believe that the world would bend and allow for them to be together and keep their stations without some compromises. And he, as the one with more experience and capability and willingness to endure those expectations, was the one to decide for them.

A'Ren was being foolish.

It's not like he did not expect it, or the ire that was aimed at him, but Wen Ruohan would forgive him. A'Ren was an emotional person, no matter how much he repressed such things.

The child will be born and then he will divorce his wife and then he can be together with A'Ren. There will be no issue.

He'd just have to be patient.

And so, a month later, he married the woman arranged by his clan. In the following month, he was blessed with the news of his wife's pregnancy. The year that followed had all the cultivation world waiting with bated breath for the news of the new Wen child. He had even been so considerate as to send an invitation to the Cloud Recesses to Lan Qiren to meet his future step-son.

Ignored. Just like all his other letters.

Fine. It's not like Wen Ruohan was not unused to Qingheng-Jun's meddling in their affairs and throwing away the letters he's sent to A'Ren. He could wait and extend a personal invite once his schedule cleared.

The child was born, and the Lord Wen grinned proudly as the gods blessed him with a strong son. Still, the elders insisted he had to have another ready. A spare, just in case anything were to happen to the current one. Wen Ruohan understood the purposes and fulfilled his duties.

Then it became two years, then three, then four, then five, six, seven

His eldest was already learning to form a core and Wen Ruohan had yet to divorce his wife, even if the paper sat neatly in one of his drawers, ready to be filled and signed and handed to the court officials within the hour.

It was... peaceful. Though Wen Ruohan couldn't claim to love his wife as he did- does A'Ren, there was no doubt he was fond of her company and what she had done for him.

There was very few in the clan who held his trust and respect, and whom he went to for counsel. He couldn't just ruin her reputation by divorcing her and sending her back to her maiden family. Even the most amicable of separations were subjected to crude gossip, always finding a fault. With his standing, the blame would doubtlessly fall entirely on her shoulders, and where would that leave her? _Disgraced_ and _shamed_.

He was realistic. There was no real, pressing need to divorce her and cause a rift between them, especially when his sons still tightly clung to their mother like they were still young toddlers in their crib.

He could take A'Ren as his husband. True, he'd legally be of lower station than his wife as his second spouse, but Wen Ruohan would have him treated as if he were the first and would force anyone who dared to say, think, or do otherwise into submission.

When he proposed the idea over a cup of wine with his wife, she hesitated, then quietly proposed that he did not go through with it.

"Why?"

"Think, Husband. Second Master Lan had already declared his position on the matter, and by retracting your earlier proposal to marry him after divorcing me, which I must remind you you have yet to do, will only further strain your relationship."

Wen Ruohan mulled over the idea, the clear wine swirling gently in his cup as he looked over the balcony that gave him a clear view of the Nightless City.

He used to roam those streets with A'Ren at his side, buying confectionaries or odd gimmicks that attracted his beloved's eye. Now he only ever does so to instruct Wen Xu of the sect's various properties and strongholds.

"Seven years is too long," he muttered at last as he drank his wine. The bittersweet liquid burned his throat as he swallowed and warmed his belly. "I am not fond of his absence, and... Well, if I have to hear another of Qingheng-Jun's ramblings of introducing him to some suitor, I might go mad and stab the man."

"Qingheng-Jun has been spouting that nonsense for years and not once has he attempted to espouse his brother to anyone. Do not concern yourself with his babbling." She sighed, scarlet-red lips pursed slightly as she continued, "And if the Second Master Lan was truthful of Lans being unable to love again, then he has no other choice but to marry you, or enter a loveless marriage, or not marry at all."

"He's been doing that last one very well," the Lord Wen said somberly, a slight sneer on his face before he lowered his cup. "He won't even entertain any prospects even if they’ve already arrived at his home. Nor does he deign himself to see me when I go to Gusu."

"Did you expect him to?"

"He used to."

"When he was still your lover."

"He loves me." Wen Ruohan declared with all the certainty of a man who knew the sun would rise tomorrow. "I know he does, and he knows it too. He only needs to stop being so naïve and apologize. If he just accepted that he could not provide me a blood-related heir and thus my need for a wife, then we wouldn't have fought."

"...What?" She gasped, eyes wide as she looked at him with disbelief.

He sneered, "If he wasn't so naïve and understood the duties of our stations then we would have never fought. You'd think he would've understood, instead, he threw a fit and demanded we go our own ways. Hopefully, he's matured out of those silly notions by now."

She looked at him, a pensive emotion on her face he hadn't seen since their wedding night when he told her that his heart would belong solely to the white-robed, golden-brown eyed beauty of the Lan clan.

"Wen Ruohan... did you not know that..." She struggled, seemingly at a loss for words. Funny, considering how eloquent she usually is.

"Did I not know what?"

"Second Master Lan, he... Did you not know he..." She paused, sighed, then recollected herself. "Do you remember when the Lans went on a night hunt to the ruins in the east?"

"Yes... A'Ren said that he had been interested in investigating something in the area. An artifact of the old Xie Lian empire, if I remember correctly." Wen Ruohan mused as he recalled that conversation of many years ago. "I never learned what happened on that hunt, since his return was also the day I informed him of our engagement."

"Did you know what that artifact was?"

"Some love artifact or something similar. I supposed he was interested in it because of the romance poetry he'd been reading. He didn't talk about it much."

"The artifact he went looking for was one which allowed two people of the same sex to have a child together. A child that would carry the same blood as its parents."

He frowned, eyebrows pinched tight as he looked at his wife and spoke, "And you know this from where?"

"My cousin married a Lan, and he told her of it." She responded succinctly. "It was quite the controversy when the elders learned of the artifact's existence. They sent Second Master Lan into seclusion as punishment for two years."

"They told me he was too heartbroken to see me. His brother told me he was being re-educated because of our relationship." He muttered as he finished his drink.

She eyed him warily, noting the rigidity of his posture. "... You had too much to drink. I think it's time you went to sleep."

The floor cracked beneath his feet as he abruptly stood. He felt rage fuel his being as he stalked to the balcony, hand on his sword and ready to take flight and have a word with the Sect Leader and Elders of Gusu Lan.

"Lord Wen, control yourself!"

The white- and-red-robed cultivator glared at the moonlit sky as he drew his sword, its scarlet gleam reflecting a bloody glow against his visage as Qi swirled dangerously around his silhouette.

"I'm just going to have a talk with them."

" _Wen_ Ruohan _!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please do not steal my work and report those who do. The only other place this is posted at is Tumblr under Scorpiris-Sideralis and angstymdzsthoughts under the title of Talk Part 1 (ft. Wen Ruohan)


End file.
